trollpasta_worldfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kasper the Satanist x Kate the Proxy Cz. l
John biegł przez las. Za plecami już czuł jej oddech. Słyszał jej doniosłe jak burza kroki. Czuł, że nie pobiegnie dalej. Czuł jak zapas energii znika z jego ciała. Pomimo tego biegł. Nigdy takiego czegoś nie widział. Już go nie obchodziło to, czy zginie, czy nie. Po prostu nie chciał się bać. Nie chciał spojrzeć „ temu czemuś” w oczy. Jego serce niemal wyrywało się z piersi, a jego ciało przepełniała adrenalina. -Nie uciekaj… - słyszał damski, przerażający głos za jego plecami -Zostaw mnie potworze! – wykrztusił z trudem John Nagle dźwięk kroków ustał. John spojrzał się za siebie. Nikogo tam nie było. Ale gdzie on się znajdował? Gdzie ten potwór go zagonił? Na te pytania nie znał odpowiedzi. Postanowił przeczekać tu do rana. Wiedział, że to ryzykowne, ale uznał, że bezpieczniej będzie siedzieć na dupie przy ognisku, niż szukać wyjścia z lasu w ciemności. Nagle coś zauważył. Przed nim z ciemności wyrósł olbrzymi krzyż. Do niego był przybity chyba… Człowiek. -O mój Boże… - wzdrygnął się chłopak Ujrzał przypiętą przy nim kartkę. Zerwał ją i tylko dzięki padającemu na ziemie świetle księżyca odczytał napis: „I ukrzyżowany również za nas, pod Poncjuszem Piłatem” -Co jest?! - wykrztusił z niedowierzaniem John Porzucił wcześniejszy pomysł. Nie zamierzał tu przebywać ani chwili dłużej. Ze strachem w sercu powędrował dalej. * Z zamyślenia wyrwał go odgłos skradania się. Natychmiastowo się odwrócił. Nikogo tam nie było. Odetchnął z ulgą. Odwrócił się. Przed nim, jakby znikąd wyrósł młody mężczyzna ubrany w czarne szaty. I te jego puste, przepełnione gniewem i nienawiścią oczodoły. John nie zdążył nawet krzyknąć, kiedy ten, pchnął go nożem. Chłopak obudził się przywiązany do krzesła. Czuł ostre pieczenie w ranie. Spostrzegł małą, brudną dziewczynkę w rogu obskurnego pomieszczenia. Ta poczuła na sobie jego wzrok. -On tu przyjdzie – powiedziała -Kto? – spytał John -Pan bez oczu – odrzekła – on składa w ofierze Szatanowi swoje ofiary -To czemu nadal… - zastanowił się chwilkę nad tym, czy na pewno to powiedzieć – żyjesz – specjalnie zaakcentował to słowa, by nie brzmiało tak okropnie - Bo pani w masce tego nie chce – odrzekła – tylko jej się boi - Ona też jest satanistką – spytał zaciekawiony John -Nie, ona służy Chudemu Panowi John wolał nie pytać kim jest „Chudy Pan”. -Czemu oni współpracują? -Nie współpracują – odrzekła – są wrogami -To czemu… - urwał widząc otwarte drzwi do pomieszczenia. W progu pokoju stał ten sam mężczyzna. -Widzę, że już zdążyłeś porozmawiać z moją… Pupilką? – zaakcentował to słowo -Czego chcesz?! – spytał John -Ehhhhh… No pomyślmy… Czego ja mogę chcieć od zwykłego, szarego człowieka? - Może bym pokonał „Panią w masce” ? – chłopak starał się nie okazywać strachu Bezoki do niego podszedł, złapał go za szyję, po czym powiedział: -Nie wiem co ci ta smarkula nagadała, ale ja nikogo się nie boję! – wrzasnął na całe pomieszczenie – zresztą nieważne… - zaczął mówić w nieznanym Johnowi języku. Złożył ręce, jakby do modlitwy, po czym podciął Johnowi gardło. * Ahhhhh – westchnął Kasper – nigdy się nie nauczą – Caelum Non Est smarkulo – krzyknął wychodząc z pomieszczenia, ale po chwili wrócił – powiedz no… - zaczął mówić do dziewczynki – kim jest „Pani w masce?” * -Jaja se robicie? – westchnął ciężko Kasper, gdy trop urywał się przed wejściem do opuszczonej katedry – JAJA SE KU*WA ROBICIE?! Mógł zawrócić i o wszystkim zapomnieć. Ale nie. Odrzucił wtręt przed tym „opuszczonym siedliskiem zabobonu” i wkroczył do niego. Wszędzie widział namalowane, jakby kredą przekreślone krzyżykiem kółka. Kroczył dalej. Ujrzał ją. Leżąca w jednej ze zniszczonych ławek. Jej włosy opadały na jej przerażającą maskę. Podszedł do niej, z zamiarem jej dobicia. Ale coś go pokusiło. Zdjął jej maskę. Ujrzał nie brzydką twarz. W jego sercu po raz pierwszy obudziła się litość. Podniósł ją, zarzucił na plecy i skierował się do swojej kryjówki. CDN Kasper the Satanist - Ja Kate the Proxy - Slender the Arivall Tak, shipinguje ich xD Kategoria:Fanpasta